Love Cards Pretty Cure!
Love Cards Pretty Cure! is one of CureKanade's fan series. Its theme is Love and Cards. The story revolves around Aiko and her fellow team mates. There are four Cures then in the middle of the season, another cure comes in. Story Love Cards Pretty Cure! Episodes Wakana Aiko is the elegant student council secretary of her school, and does anything with her best friend Kira. One day when she is on a field trip with her class at Aikido Theme Park, a monster attacks and causes alot of people to run, but Aiko doesn't. She stands there watching when a mysterious girl in purple comes and attacks the monster. Characters Pretty Cure Wakana Aiko/Cure Heart- The bright and elegant student council secretary of Aikado Middle School and is in her second year. She is Hiroshi Kira and Reiki Asa's childhood friend and does everything with them. She is always getting fan letters from boys and trys to avoid them some how. Her power is Love and her theme colour is pink. Hiroshi Kira/Cure Diamond- The shy but sometimes outgoing student council president of Aikado Middle School and is in her second year. She is Wakana Aiko and Reiki Asa's childhood friend and does everything together with them and makes sure they don't go or do something scary. Her power is Light and her theme colour is blue. Reiki Asa/Cure Clover- The cute Cure of the team but is not in the same school as her childhood friends, Wakana Aiko and Hiroshi Kira. She goes to Midoriwairo Academy for girls and has no uniform but is a bit lonely till Akarui Ayame transfers in. Her power is Healing and her theme colour is green but with orange hair. Kazuki Maki/Cure Spade- The protecter of Ai along with Crown Joker. She is rude to the new Cures and is a Idol down on Earth and is very popular especially from Aiko and Kira. She helped Aiko/Cure Heart in episode 2 but disappeared and didn't show up again till episode 7. Her power is Hope and her weapon is the Sword and her theme colour is purple. Akarui Ayame/Crown Joker- The other protecter of Ai. She is shy and is a runway model down on Earth and she is also popular with girls and boys. She transfers to Midoriwairo Academy for girls and became Asa's friend. Ayame knew Cure Spade thought she died so she stayed down on Earth and everytime she saw the other Cures she hoped nothing terrible would happen to them. Her power is Royalty and her theme colour is red. Mascots Rabu- Aiko's transformation partner. Star- Kira's transformation partner. Clubs- Asa's transformation partner. Hope- Maki's transformation partner. Roiyaru- Ayame's transformation partner. Ai Kingdom Princess Aida- The Princess of Ai Kingdom who was seperated from Maki and now is wandering around lost. Pain is looking for her and so is Pretty Cure. Pain Aiyoku- A beautiful woman with long light blue hair and wears a short kimono that comes to her thighs. She is very sexual and loves to cause man pain through sexual desires. Aiyoku means lurk which means sexual desires,passion. Ankoku- A young girl with light blue hair in two pigtails and wears a kimono that comes to her thighs and wears bike-pants underneath. Ankoku means dark creature or demon and Ankoku represents Envy. Donnouso- A young man with light blue hair and wears black sunglasses a jacket with a black shirt underneath and jeans and boots. He has a lying tongue and loves to lie. He is always saying I hate you to Aiyoku but he is lying and actually loves her. Donnouso means lie in japanese which represents Donnouso because he lies all the time. Painful- The monster of the series. Locations Aikado Middle School- The school Aiko, Kira and Maki go to. Midoriwairo Academy- The school Asa and Ayame go to. Ai Kingdom- The kingdom Aida, Maki and Ayame come from. Aikadou Town- The town the Cures live. Items Lovely Phone- A phone-like device that helps the girls transform. They shout out Pretty Cure Lets Play a Card! They need their mascot and Lovely Heart to transform. Lovely Hearts- The Lovely Heart is like the Cure Decors and Cure Lovies. These are used to help you transform and attack. Lovely Card Chest- It is the item that they use for their upgrade attack Lovely Heart Explode. Trivia *Love Cards Pretty Cure! is similar Doki Doki Pretty Cure and I HOPE it will be different from the future episodes of Doki Doki Pretty Cure. *Like Selfish from Doki Doki Pretty Cure, their names come from the seven deadly sins. *The Lovely Hearts are like the Cure Decors and Cure Lovies from Smile Pretty Cure and Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Gallery Selfy Photo for Kanade-chan.png|Aiko Wakana! PHOTOFORKANADECHAN.png|Asa Reiki! PHOTOFORCUREKANADE.png|Kira Hiroshi! PhotoforCureKanade.png|Cure Diamond! PhotoCureKanade.png|Cure Heart! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Love Cards Pretty Cure! Category:User: CureKanade Category:LunarSolar Category:Love Themed Series Category:Cards Themed Series